


They Were Four.

by Alices_Madness



Series: Mythological Wrestling [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 4, Devotion, F/F, Goddesses, Other, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alices_Madness/pseuds/Alices_Madness
Summary: They were the Earth, Mankind, Stability, and Order. The Completion of Justice. The square, the Foundation upon which the world could build. The Perfect Number.





	They Were Four.

They were Four.

Charlotte Flair is one of the Goddess Priestesses, hailing from the Court of Glamour. Every step she takes, she is the embodiment of grace and glory. Northern, the winter, air, the new moon. Cold, frigid, but beautiful. Unmoving, but gorgeous.

Becky Lynch is one of the Goddess Priestesses, hailing from the court of Determination. Her faith shows through, in every step she takes. Pure dedication to the practice, to the ring. Eastern, autumn, fire, the waxing moon. Growth, beginnings, working hard enough for all four.

Sasha Banks is one of the Goddess Priestesses, hailing from the Court of Brilliance. She never took a step without learning what would come after, walking became second nature. Southern, summer, earth, the waning moon. Wisdom far beyond her years, keeping them all together, proud of her knowledge.

Bayley is one of the Goddess Priestesses, hailing from the Court of Power. Her steps could shake the earth to its core, and she walked light as a feather. Western, spring, water, the full moon. Full of potential, of care, using power to care, unwavering belief.

They were the Earth, Mankind, Stability, and Order. The Completion of Justice. The square, the Foundation upon which the world could build. The Perfect Number.

They were Four.


End file.
